The present invention relates to an improvement in stop lights of high mount type for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a stop light for a vehicle which does not spoil a rear field of view of a driver and design of an outer appearance of the vehicle, and which has also a function of rear monitoring.
Conventionally, a stop light of high mount type of a vehicle, which flashes in synchronism with a brake of the vehicle, has been utilized as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the attached drawings.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, the stop light 1 for the vehicle is mounted on a rear ceiling 3 of a vehicle 2. It is possible for a driver of a succeeding vehicle to identify or confirm that a driver of a preceding vehicle depresses a brake,
As shown in FIG. 2, the stop light 1 for the vehicle comprises a lamp 5 arranged within a case 4 so as to be directed rearward of the vehicle, a reflector 6 for reflecting a light from the lamp 5, and a color filter 7 of transmission type through which the light from the reflector 6 and the lamp 5 is transmitted rearward of the vehicle. The case 4 is mounted on the rear ceiling 3 of the vehicle 2, and the lamp 5 is connected to a brake switch 9 by a lead wire 8, whereby the lamp 5 flashes in synchronism with the brake switch 9.
Accordingly, the light from the lamp 5, which is turned on by depression of the brake switch 9, is radiated rearward of the vehicle through the transmission type color filter 7 which occupies the entire rear field of view of the case 4, to promote safety confirmation with respect to the driver of the succeeding vehicle.
However, the above-described conventional stop light for the vehicle has the following disadvantages. That is, the lamp 5 is arranged within the case 4 which is mounted on the ceiling 3 at a rear location of the vehicle, and the transmission type color filter 7 is mounted on a rear surface of the case 4. Accordingly, the case 4 is largesized. Not only the case 4 projects downwardly from the ceiling 3 of the vehicle 2, to obstruct or interrupt the rear field of view of the driver, but also presence of the case 4 isolates or cuts off an external light such as a solar light or the like to darken a rear seat within the vehicle. Further, design of an outer appearance of the vehicle is also impeded or hindered.